Anthony Ives (New Earth)
When the Justice League are defeated by Brimstone, Ivo sees them on TV and decides to strike while they are weak. Ivo has become dangerously unhinged, and has built his own android psychologist, although he destroys it whenever it disagrees with him. To humiliate the Justice League who wronged him, he decides to wipe out their younger replacements. He builds an army of specialized androids to kill them one at a time. His first victim is Vibe, who is strangled to death in the streets. Ivo sends a second android to kill Gypsy, but the android develops a conscience and helps Gypsy fake her own death. Steel is killed by another android, who poses as a police officer and blasts him to death with lasers. Martian Manhunter and Vixen hunt Ivo down to his lair, where they battle an army of killer androids. It is revealed that this Ivo is also a robot. The real Ivo was locked up in a padded cell by his own creations, after he escaped from Arkham Asylum. The androids are still linked to his brainwaves and controlled by his deranged impulses, which explains their erratic behavior. They are unable to punish him in this state, and Vixen resigns because of these events. This marks the end of Justice League Detroit. Brightest Day Professor Ivo acted on behalf of the resurrected Maxwell Lord in his successful bid to take over Checkmate. Under Lord's mental control, Ivo built OMAC Prime, a powerful android incorporating technologies from his own Amazo (including power replication), the Metal Men (adaptability and creativity), the previous OMAC Project androids, Kryptonian technology, Blue Beetle's armor, and more. The reunited Justice League International defeated OMAC Prime and temporarily thwarted Lord. Lord managed to escape, however, leaving Ivo to bear the blame for the global outbreak of OMAC attacks. Ivo had also evidently either returned to using his immortality serum or his disease symptoms had otherwise resurfaced; his skin was once again covered in scabrous scales. | Powers = * : He can never die because he is one of the 13 immortals who walk the Earth. Unless someone takes his place, he will never die...which he wants very badly. | Abilities = * : Professor Ivo is a master inventor and is responsible for making tremendous strides in the field of robotics. His expertise has yielded creations such as Amazo, Kid Amazo and the Tomorrow Woman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : As a result of his illnesses, he experiences tremendous amounts of pain on a daily basis. Unless he can find someone to take his place among the 13 immortals, he is doomed to live an eternal life even without the serum. These include , , , , , , , , , and . | Equipment = * Amazo * Kid Amazo * Tomorrow Woman | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Professor Ivo has stated that he prefers black women to white women. However, this was only an android with his personality, so it might not be reliable. | Wikipedia = Professor Ivo | Links = * Professor Ivo profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Professor Ivo appearances index at Comicbookdb.com }} Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Mad Scientists